A Rainbow Comes After Rain: Part Two: Sun Then Cloud
by Gemini126
Summary: The Sequel for A Rainbow Comes After Rain! We are taken back to soon after Gumball and Darwin's return. But after years of missing school, the boy's must go back to seventh grade, where they are tortured by pesky tweens and their teacher, Miss Simian. The Cloud is back.
1. Back to Chapter Fourteen

**my First sequel story is here! This story has the most reviews of all my stories besides Gumball Magazine, which does not count as a story. I will be going slow with this story. This is an introduction chapter to what the boy's are in for.**

A Rainbow Comes After Rain

Part Two

Sun Then Cloud

"Darwin!" Gumball yelled, his coat slowing him down in the February breeze. His gloves gripped a tightly wrapped note, with red paper. In Elmore, that signaled great importance.

Darwin leaped from the couch at his brother's voice. Gumball handed him the red envelope. "What is this?" Darwin breathed.

He opened the envelope, not wasting a second. He skimmed the page as his eyes widened in panic. "No, no! It can't be true!"

"What is it?" Gumball, the eighteen year old blue cat asked eagerly. He peeked over his brother's shoulder. "Oh, flabbit!"

The note in the envelope was of great importance. Due to them missing years of school, the boys would be attending..

Seventh Grade!

Hey, the two had it in. Gumball and Darwin had went missing for years, the parents had gotten arrested and the sister in the government's hands.

Gumball groaned and flung himself down on the couch. "This can't be!" He whined. "I can't go through that again! Especially like this!"

He was a young adult, now to class with skimpy and pimple faced twelve year olds.

Darwin sat down next to him. "I know." Darwin sighed. "But at least we are here. Happy"

Darwin said the last part a bit sarcastically. The two were not exactly comfortable with their lives. They were used to streets and cold dampness. And Penny buying them coffee. This was all like being pampered.

They were still, deep down, a bit cautious of their parents, whom had lost their trust and respect from the boy's. They didn't fully forgive them for being put in jail or sending Gumball away to Dakota.

And therefore, they merely shared a house with them.

And even though they would never admit it, dark parts of their self esteem and ways still lingered.

And they needed them, because after about four years, they were about to get _schooled._


	2. Penny's downfall

**A Rainbow Comes After Rain**

**Part Two**

**Sun Then Cloud**

**(Please Fav and Follow if you like this series!)**

Gumball and Darwin faced the opposite side of their parents, not daring to sit next to them. It wouldn't be of much help any way. They needed to converse on the recent letter.

"Mother" Darwin began, recently deciding Mrs Mom was too much love and respect for the woman, who he felt had a millennium to gain back that name.

"We received a letter from the school" Darwin stated, pulling the envelope out of his binder that rested next to his arms.

He handed it to the woman, who took it. She opened it up, her husband peering over her shoulder. She read it, her eyes widening. "Oh, Richard" She said to their father.

Gumball perked his ears up in interest at their response to the note. Their Mother turned to face them. "Boys, I am so sorry"

Gumball and Darwin nodded silently. Nicole sat right back down in her chair. "Anything else going on?"

Penny and Gumball were going out for coffee tomorrow morning. Darwin was organizing their bedroom, mainly ful of dust and broken wood on the floor.

"No" They replied. Nicole stared at them, whilst they returned to quietly eating their meals.

"Boys" Nicole said firmly. "I know in the past years, we have gone through a bit much" She said. "But, we still are a family. Your Father and I never know what's going on. And you never talk to us to just talk with us." She said, her eyes a bit watery. "Why is this?"

Gumball and Darwin shrugged. "There's nothing to discuss" Both stood up with their plates and piled them in the sink. They grabbed each other's plates and washed them thoroughly.

"Boys" Nicole began, walking over to them. "Why are you being so hostile?"

Darwin whipped around to her. "We are doing nothing of the sort. We are just being like we always were"

Nicole nodded, more than a little bit skeptical. "Ok" She whispered.

She knew nothing more to say to them, other than to leave them alone.

* * *

"Penny!" Gumball cried, his normal moods from his younger teen years coming at the mere sight of his girlfriend.

Penny giggled. "Hello, Gumball" She said, kissing his cheek. Gumball practically skipped in excitement as the two walked into the coffee shop, the warm air and scent smacking their faces in a playful way.

Gumball and Penny ordered coffee from the nice old man who owned the shop. He poured their drinks in soft and durable cups and set them off to walk.

Gumball and Penny left the shop, humming to themselves. Gumball glanced at Penny as they crossed the street, a playful though entering his mind.

Penny carried both their coffee in a bag, but he held nothing. Gumball, once they landed on the sidewalk, pulled her by her hips and dipped her, kissing her sloppily.

"Gumball!" Penny squealed, gripping the bags. She playfully slapped him as they continued to walk.

Gumball giggled in a way that he knew he was bad, but liked it.

They were beginning to pass a man leaning up a brick wall. "Got any spare change?" He asked. He looked old and worn out.

"No, sir" Gumball said, being cautious and dismissive. Penny nodded in agreement, but change stuck out of her pocket.

The man stood up slowly, startling the shape shifting girl. What was more startling was that he was aiming for her pocket.

"Get away from me!" She shouted, as he tried to grab her pocket. Gumball, not thinking twice, grabbed the hand of his love. They ran off, the man hobbling after them.

"He must be sick in the brain!" Gumball breathed as the two continued up the street, the dirty streets, filthy and colored by teen's artwork on the walls.

The man still went, obviously desperate. Gumball and Penny only continued running. Running hard and quick with their legs dying slowly.

Gumball started speeding up, or at least trying to when Penny hit hard down on the cement weeping. She was weak and hurt from her fall.

"Penny!" Gumball cried, turning back to get the girl. The man stopped cold and blankly stared at the fallen teen.

Gumball Felt his heart beat faster as he ran to see Penny. The man backed away, looking back and forth to look for an audience. Not wanting to be put on blame, he ran back the whole the three had came.

By the time Gumball got to Penny, she was barely keeping her eye opened. Gumball Felt tears in his eyes as he slid down next to her. He pulled her up to rest her head on his knees as he kissed her cheek.

"Penny?" He whispered. "Penny?" He said. "Penny?" He screamed. "Penelope! Please!" He bawled. He cried down on the girl's head. She was out cold. She wasn't sleeping. So she must have been knocked out. He kissed her all over, trying to see if she would rise. He kissed her neck once more as he realized what had to be done.

He hollered cried of help, in different languages for good measure. Nothing worked. Where was everyone?

But the real question was...

What damage was done?


	3. Principal Pampering

**A Rainbow Comes After Rain **

**Part Two**

**Sun Then Cloud **

The images raced in his mind, his eyes forming into memory viewers, though the day of the event had passed. Penny was in the hospital for a few days already. They still had no answers.

Feeling sad and dissatisfied with himself, mainly for not protecting his girlfriend better. And it wasn't like he couldn't have done anything.

He watched as Darwin dragged his feet across the floor towards the door, where the school bus awaited them.

Darwin glanced back at his brother, who looked worse then ever. Not bothering to say goodbye to their folks, they opened the door and walked down the porch to the yellow bus that held stench. Stench of a million fails and despair.

The doors slid open as the two boys walked in, steering attention from all the other students. They were so small and so...mangy.

They walked to the very back, taking quick glances at the students. They slipped themselves quickly into seats in the very last row.

"Darwin" Gumball whispered, as Darwin took the headsets he was wearing off. "Yeah?" Darwin asked.

"Are..you scared?" Gumball asked, a bit nervous. He wasn't sure about anything at all. He felt all his fears that he used to have come back. But it was too late and too old to call for help from their parents.

"Dude, I'm scared, but that doesn't mean we give in" Darwin said, pushing himself into the cushioned seat. "In fact, I sat we give _out"_

* * *

Arriving at the school, memories of overdone burgers, sucky teachers and weeks of detention seemed almost as real to touch. They were so long ago, yet so very close.

They were hoping their knowledge of the area would help them. Hopefully.

Aiming towards the door, they picked up the pace, not wanting to be mobbed by the ever so tiny and annoying middle schoolers, who they now called classmates.

The first stop was Principal Brown's office, and for once it wasn't for explosions. Not yet anyway.

* * *

The room was warm, warm with coffee and the faint smell dampness. If dampness had a smell.

The few chairs set for students visiting the principal were more dirty then ever, while one looked torn on the cushion.

The desk looked better than ever, Darwin noticed. There were a pot of roses, pictures of Ms Wonderful, Miss Lucy Simian.

There was Principal Brown's fake diploma on the wall, along with school awards from inspection, God knows how.

Darwin traced his finger on the wooden desk, that looked newly polished. In it was carved P.B. plus L.S.

"Pathetic" Darwin spat, walking away from the desk to Gumball, who was posed against the wall in a tired, almost worn out way.

He placed himself beside Gumball, awaiting the Principal to arrive from his breakfast. Darwin smiled.

"Remember that time you stole Miss Simians scones?"

"Ha!" Gumball laughed, like there was nothing funnier. "Duh!"

They laughed together until the door opened ever so quietly. "Boys?"

They turned to see Neigel Brown, the principal who had, full of hope, tried to take them during their pre-teen years, to no avail.

"Yes, sir?" They asked, hoping to seem respectful. Had they grown more mature?

He looked at them with warm eyes of memories. He hugged them both. "I was so worried when your family almost broke apart!" He hugged them tightly, so they hugged back.

"How are you?" He asked, almost worriedly. "Are your parents fine?"

"Oh, of course they are" Darwin said, faking his usual naivety and glee. "We are very good"

Principal Brown dove in his desk for their schedules. "If it makes you more comfortable, you can have lunch in my office. Away from the youngsters. We can discuss more mature things."

Gumball gulped. Just great. The principal was pampering them.

What was even more annoying was that they knew why.


End file.
